


Грань

by Kyooka



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Food Kink, Food Play, Food Porn, Het, Het and Slash, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, PWP, Rating: NC17, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хиджикате снятся сны (тема: Хороший днём, плохой ночью)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грань

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на SW Wars Gintama team Hijikata x Okita  
> Бета - welmine, ~Витача~

Пальцы соскальзывают с гладкого бедра — кожа вся мокрая от испарины, а температура тела настолько высока, что ладони жжет. Хиджиката не уверен в том, что это на самом деле так. Его система чувств отказала. Гандам потерял свой солнечный двигатель, у Евы вышли пять минут энергозаряда после отключения питающего шнура. В голове стоит белый шум, на губах соль и пряность — от поцелуев уже тошнит, но перестать невозможно. Сого целуется так, словно делает это с рождения. У мелкого мерзавца обширная практика на леденцах и жвачке, оральная фиксация скучающего по материнской груди младенца. Хиджикате снова кажется, что его губы просто слижут, и снова он с трудом удерживается, чтобы не дотронуться до них пальцами, не проверить — на месте ли? Ноет каждая мышца, сладко дрожит предвкушением, выкручивая предохранительные пробки — не ждать, не думать, послать к дьяволу прелюдии и просто трахать мягкое, раскинувшееся под тобой тело. Подхватывая под округлые бедра, так что поясница выгибается полумесяцем, а голова откидывается назад, обнажая белое беззащитное горло. Опускаться в горячий, мокрый жар, балансируя на грани сознания. Под ладонями дрожат крепкие мышцы, неровно вздымается живот с аккуратной ямкой пупка. Хиджиката бы поцеловал ее, вот только даже став женщиной нежнее Сого не стал ни на грамм. Расцарапанная спина уже начала ныть, а сомкнутые за поясницей ноги давят, прижимая к себе все сильнее, поддразнивая. Это все просто непристойно, без капли нормальности, животная страсть обожравшихся стероидных афродизиаков кроликов.

— Сильнее, — долгий стон на ухо продирает по позвоночнику колкими искрами. Губы влажно мажут по уху, ловят за мочку и сжимаются на ней. Тянущая боль становится жжением, множится, сливаясь с болью в расцарапанной спине. Хиджиката с проклятьем отстраняется, отдирает вцепившуюся в плечо руку и открывает глаза.

Поздняя ночь наваливается на него жаждой, спертой жарой закрытого помещения, соленым запахом пота и колючих татами под спиной. Он сполз с футона — сбитая комом постель белеет сбоку бесформенной кучей. Ему не нужно времени на осознание себя — сон все еще гуляет по телу, но это за последний месяц стало так привычно, что Хиджиката уже не обращает внимания. В паху сладко тянет от возбуждения. Само не пройдет. Просунув руку под юкату, он сжимает член в кулаке. Шипит сквозь зубы пару ласковых слов, суть которых вкратце сводится к стрессу от тяжелой работы и отдыху на планете Ласковых Тропиков, и быстро, механически дрочит. Много не нужно. Просто вспомнить закушенные красные губы, темный взгляд из-под ресниц, ярко выделяющиеся под кружевным тонким бельем соски, и как мелькал между светлых ягодиц член, погружаясь в горячее, влажное лоно. Налитые цветом, масляно блестящие складки туго поддавались сильным толчкам, текли соком, так что с каждым движением плоть о плоть шлепала все громче.

«Заставь эту сучку скулить и умолять кончить в нее», — говорит у него в голове обычный Сого и с улыбкой отправляет в рот очередной леденец. Губы смыкаются на круглой поверхности, обхватывают палочку и с мокрым звуком отпускают карамель на свободу.

Хиджиката кончает, представляя эти губы на своем члене. Обсасывающими гладкую головку вместо леденца.

Он вытирает руки о влажную юкату и переправляет футон. Ему хочется пить, а еще найти круглосуточную аптеку и выгрести из нее весь запас снотворного. Интересно, сколько нужно таблеток, чтобы уснуть без снов? Возвращаться в душную постель и снова проваливаться в сладкий ад эротических фантазий нет никакого желания. Злобно взбивая кулаком подушку, Хиджиката мрачно думает, что до рассвета осталось слишком много времени. Он знает, что его ждет, стоит только лечь обратно и закрыть глаза.

Это началось месяц назад, сразу после того, как они вернули себе свои тела и окончательно покончили с чокнутой сектой Декобоккоистов. Видимо, какое-то изощренное проклятье на головы врагов, вроде тех, что выкрикивают поверженные злодеи в седзе-манге. После этого прекрасная главная героиня расплывается уродливой подушкообразной массой, погружается в летаргический сон, превращается в мускулистого лысого воина и заодно с Героями Галактики начинает бороться со вселенским злом. 

Хиджикате снится Сого. Не тощий мальчишка, задержавшийся в позднем тинейджерстве где-то между скверным характером избалованного ребенка и юношеским максимализмом, а миловидная девчонка в короткой юкате и полупрозрачных чулках, словно снятых с героини хентая.

У нее сильные длинные ноги, узкие ступни и острая косточка щиколотки, похожая на вершину Фудзи в солнечный летний день. 

У нее лисьи глаза — багрово-алые, взгляд дрожит под тенью длинных ресниц, манит и дурманит. Вспыхивают на солнце зрачки, словно свечки. 

У нее тело сильное, быстрое и ловкое, словно рыбешка в горной реке. Его так же сложно ухватить, а даже если выйдет — попробуй удержать. Одно неловкое движение, и плавники разрежут кожу на ладонях, а рыбка ускользнет в воду. Дрожит блестящей рябью водная гладь — только и видели.

У нее щеки с нежным румянцем, напоминающим о китайских персиках, и красивая грудь. Приятная и округлая, как раз под его ладони, чтобы можно было сжимать, оттягивая. Смотреть, как наливаются кровью и твердеют небольшие острые соски.

У нее губы пухлые, яркие, прикушены в смешливой улыбке, когда уголок ползет вверх. Кривой, язвительный. Язык мелькает между ними, пробуя новое лакомство. Такой же острый и ядовитый, как слова, которыми она сыплет.

Хиджиката нервно закуривает. Он не раздвигает седзи из принципа, запертый, спрятавшийся от собственного позора в клетке-ящике комнаты. У него слишком хорошая память, поэтому никак не получается забыть: поворот головы, липнущую к телу юкату во время омовения, кокетливо закрученный набок пони-хвостик.

«Хиджиката-сан, я схожу в Данкин Донатс? Там сегодня новый вкус сезона, а у меня подружка никак не может вырваться с работы».

«Подружка» — это маньячка из Мимаваригуми, двинутая на пончиках сильнее, чем на холодном оружии. У нее с Сого одна страсть на двоих — отрезать от кого-нибудь кусок потоньше да покрасивей. Просто разлученные в детстве брат с сестрой: Камикири и Амикири.

Зажигалка выплевывает язычок огня, давится им, кашляет дымом и тухнет. Не подпаленная сигарета торчит из угла рта, отравляя никотиновой горечью. Хиджиката ломает ее в пальцах и ложится спать. До рассвета еще далеко, а значит, на его долю выпадет пару часов бесплатного порно, которое его сознание транслирует с завидной регулярностью и похвальным разнообразием сюжета.

За месяц снов Хиджиката видел все: косплей, кроссдрессинг, пони-плей, бдсм. Сотни видов секс-игрушек, ролевые игры, расширенное издание Камасутры.

Каждую ночь ему снится проклятая девчонка. Кажется, тогда Сого называл себя Соко. Плевать. Душа осталась той же. Даже превратившись в девушку, Сого не перестал нести свою непечатную садо-мазо хрень, а выражаться стал так, что рыбаки из Йокогамы немедленно бы померли со стыда от заворота ушей. Нежные женские формы — отличная маскировка. Наверное, именно так думал этот маленький ублюдок.

Извращенный маленький ублюдок.

Если ночи не приносят ничего, кроме желания побиться головой об стену или утопиться в кадушке с водой во время умывания, то дни подобны Аду. Тому самому кругу, в котором держат изменников, маньяков и просто сексуально озабоченных. Интересно, может, Сого просто сослали на Землю в командировку из родного адского пекла? Осваивать современные течения, набираться опыта. Это объяснит его заскоки и прикид из красной кожи, в котором он щеголял, изображая из себя Великую Госпожу. От «Лучшей гейши Йошивары» раньше разбирал смех, вот только теперь Хиджикате не смешно. Он старается избегать Сого, но у того к нему особенные чувства. Называются «убить тебя особо извращенным способом — это цель всей моей жизни». Хиджиката еще лет пять назад уяснил — хочешь остаться в живых, держи этого мелкого под боком. И не забывай наклоняться при входе в комнату, ведь ракета без теплового визора летит по прямой.

На утреннем построении Сого отчаянно зевает, даже не пытаясь скрываться — трет ладонью глаза. Ресницы клейкие, мокрые, а веки чуть припухли. Гаденыш наверняка полночи играл в приставку под одеялом. На щеке отчетливый след подушки. Сама щека со сна алая, даже выглядит горячей. 

Орать на спящих на ходу бездельников Хиджиката начинает раньше, чем Сого успевает обернуться и заметить его взгляд.

Каждый день одно и тоже. 

Сого в додзе: длинно выдыхает, отводя назад локоть. Каждый шаг выверен до миллиметра, каждое движение — врожденный талант, отточенный годами практики и тренировок.

Сого за едой: уплетает за обе щеки рис, утаскивает из тарелки отвернувшегося Кондо-сана кусок семги, облизывает кончики палочек и губы. 

Зевает, потягивается, спит, мается дурью. С улыбкой серийного маньяка вяжет в допросной бедолагу, которого подозревают в связи с Джои. 

Хиджиката смотрит на него изо дня в день, пытаясь найти в себе хоть намек на причины ночных грез, но это бесполезно. Сого это Сого. Дерьмовый мальчишка с дерьмовым характером, дерьмовым языком и отменной техникой владения меча. Хиджиката знает его с такого возраста, в котором еще не стыдно надуть ночью в постель или, испугавшись Яманбу, прибежать в соплях и слезах в родительскую спальню. Он обязан ему жизнью столько же раз, сколько сам спасал его шкуру. Он знает историю каждого шрама на его теле, а парочку оставил своими руками. В этом нет ничего возбуждающего.

— Хотите пирожных, Хиджиката-сан? — Сого выглядывает из-за панели, махая в воздухе розовой коробкой. — Свежие, только что испекли.

В пирожных начинка из слабительного, взрывчатки, канцелярских кнопок, булавок или бритв. В зависимости от того, какая Муза посетила Сого сегодня. Собственную «Музу» Хиджиката помнит: сегодня ему снились как раз игры с едой. Девчонка лежала на его футоне совершенно обнаженной. Она гладила себя от щиколоток, поднималась вверх по ноге, от коленей к бедрам. Сладко вздыхая, изгибалась в пояснице, поднимаясь на лопатках, а потом разводила ноги, подтянув их к груди. 

«Давайте сегодня попробуем что-нибудь сливочное? Я хочу густого, белого и сладкого. Чтобы оно наполнило меня полностью...» 

Хиджиката привязал ее запястья к лодыжкам. Плоское блюдо живота покрыл узором из тягучей карамели. Она капала с занесенной ложки, все еще горячая, ложилась завитками. Когда он закончил, Соко уже извивалась, хватая воздух широко раскрытым ртом, и пыталась вывернуть руки, чтобы потереть себя между ног. Хиджиката помнит, как легко раздвинулись под пальцами влажные складки, как сжалось вокруг пульсирующее горячее нутро и как легко вошла внутрь первая клубничина. 

Кажется, он остановился только после пятой. Кажется, он потом украсил это все взбитыми сливками. Кажется, потом он трахнул ее в зад, а собственный пах оказался весь заляпан чертовыми сливками. Кажется, потом она слизывала их, продолжая быстро гладить себя между ног. Кажется, вся постель оказалась заляпана красным клубничным соком.

Хиджиката не хочет вспоминать. 

За завтраком его тошнит. Спасает только уверенность в том, что это точно был сон. В реальности он бы использовал майонез. 

— Вы прекрасно выглядите, — отвратительно бодрый, лучащийся довольством Сого грызет замороженный огурец. — Особенно цвет лица. Оттенок «Молодой сельдерей», верно? Очень модно в этом сезоне. Не знал, что вы следите за последними тенденциями, Хиджиката-сан. 

От подзатыльника гаденыш уворачивается. Потом в его руках оказывается граната. Потом локальный взрыв сносит часть перегородок в жилых комнатах, потом они катаются по двору. Сого развлекается, а Хиджиката выпускает злость. 

Идиллия нарушается в тот момент, когда оседлавший его Сого, состроив из пальцев «козу» уже собирается ткнуть ей Хиджикату в глаз. Он замирает на середине движения, меняясь в лице. Секунду назад яркое, бесшабашно-веселое, с радостной улыбкой дорвавшегося до бензопилы психопата, оно застывает. Становится растерянным. Когда с лица Сого сначала отливает вся краска, а потом возвращается — душная, злая, до тлеющих в глазах угольев, Хиджиката наконец понимает, в чем дело. У него встал. Телу надоело ждать ночи и оно решило перенести развлечения из грез в реальность.

— Извращенец, — выплевывает Сого и порывается встать. 

Хиджиката целых полсекунды раздумывает над тем, что все можно списать на адреналин, что можно поспорить о том, кто из них на самом деле извращенец, что Сого своей неуемной фантазией легко посрамит всех профессионалок Йошивары и вообще может открывать курсы обучения разврату.

Острый кадык нервно дергается, когда Хиджиката в одно движение переворачивается, подминая под себя. Ему не нужно задумывается о действиях — за месяц ночных кувырканий в мире снов они трахались столько раз, что он точно знает, что нужно сделать, чтобы Сого заткнулся, а что — чтобы начал стонать в голос с бесстыдством мартовской кошки.

Нежные подколенные впадины, небольшая ямка в основании черепа, округлый позвонок на шее. 

Сого нравится все то же, что и девчонке из снов. И целуется он так же, как она — жадно, грубо, то ли пытаясь выпить печень через рот, то ли желая обглодать лицо. Его руки умудряются содрать с плеч юкату и впиться ногтями в лопатки, с силой проводя вверх. Это тоже знакомо. Хиджиката подтягивает к себе за бедра, жалея о том, что это не настолько приятно, как с девчонкой, потому что задница у Сого жесткая и костлявая, и просовывает руку за пояс брюк, сразу сдвигая белье. Чужой член непривычно ложится по руке, он уже твердый и весь скользкий. Пары движений хватает, чтобы Сого широко и невидяще распахнул глаза, и кончил, больно впившись в плечо.

— А я все думал, когда же вы уже перестанете дрочить на свои фантазии и сделаете все по-человечески, — говорит Сого, когда они лежат на заднем дворе. От земли идет приятная прохлада, щеки щекочет высокой травой. Силы хватило только на то, чтобы застегнуться, но Сого и на это плевать. 

Он поднимается, застегивает брюки и заправляет обратно рубашку. Оборачивается и показательно нюхает пальцы, пробует сперму на язык.

— Надо же, на майонез совсем не похоже. 

Хиджиката смотрит на него снизу вверх и тянется за сигаретами. 

Говорят, что сны — это отражения наших фантазий. В его случае это определенно проклятье одного извращенного инопланетного бога, чьих психованных последователей они перебили. И только что оно наконец-то сработало в полную силу.

— Придешь после отбоя. И только попробуй опоздать.

У Сого соленые губы. Обветренные, с небольшой трещинкой, которая кровит.

У Сого волосы мягкие и легкие, как кошачья шерсть.

У него багрово-лисий взгляд из-под ресниц. Блестят глаза, как свечки.

И он не задумываясь выест ему печень, если Хиджиката проявит слабину. Вот только этого не будет. 

А еще, сегодня он будет спать без снов. Впервые за тридцать одну ночь.


End file.
